She's Got a Way
by GingerLin
Summary: Roy and his love for Riza, song fic.


This is my first FMA story so please enjoy

This is my first FMA story so please enjoy. Dedicated to ITookThisName, one of my closest friends. Though I know she loves Havoc/Mustang more.

I don't own this song or FMA but I do own me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy Mustang was sitting at his desk at Central. A pile of papers sat on his desk waiting to be read through and signed. He just stared at them thinking of how much of a waste of time this was. Just then the door opened with a slight creek.

Riza Hawkeye walked through the door with a stack of papers in hand. Roy's jaw almost dropped. He had been spending extra time with her and she seemed to just glow now-a-days. He watched her walk around the room handing out files to each person.

As he watched her he remembered a talk he had had with Jean Havoc a little while back.

FLASHBACK

The team was filing out of the office for lunch when. "Havoc could I have a word?" Roy asked from behind his desk. Jean turned and walked slowly back into the room. Since Hughes had died Havoc had become Roy's confidante.

Havoc took a set in front of Roy and waited for him to begin. Roy would almost always ask him to stay during lunch if he needed to talk about something important. Roy took a breath and started, "you might not know this but as of two weeks ago I have been seeing Hawkeye outside of work."

" 'Seeing' as in just seeing her around, or are you saying that you two have been dating?" Havoc asked a bit surprised. "The latter," Roy replied, "I don't know how she feels about it but it is something different for me."

"Are you saying 'different' as in you haven't slept with her yet or as in you may actually have feeling for her?" Havoc asked trying to get to the bottom of this situation. "The latter again," Roy looked away form Havoc's expecting face before he continued, "this is very strange usually it would have ended by now or it would be ending soon."

"Wait are you saying you're going to dump her?" Havoc asked his cigarette almost falling out of his mouth in his state of shock. "No, what I am saying is that I am confused, I have been with many women, as you may know, but Riza is different. **She's got a way about her,** **I don't know what it is but I know that I can't live without her."**

"Colonel I hate to say it but I think you have fallen for Riza and pretty hard." Havoc said, taking a puff of his fag while wondering how the colonel would take this bit of news. "I see," Roy said already appearing to be lost in deep thought, "that's all, you can go to lunch now."

Havoc stood and walked to the door, with one last glance over his shoulder at Mustang as he walked out of the office to go find some food.

_END FLASHBACK_

Since that talk he had thought over what Jean had said and he had to agree with him. He had sat at his desk for many hours that day thinking over his situation. While he did so he even managed to do his paperwork before Riza had to pull a gun on him.

As he watched her sit at her desk and do her work he could only think of one thing, and it wasn't that he wanted to make love to her in the supply closet, after the first time he found it too annoying. He was reminded of a song he had heard once.

(Next little bit will be placed at different parts of the day and what the colonel is thinking while he watches Riza. The bold are his thoughts/lyrics.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riza walked into the office before lunch was over, only to find Roy sitting at his desk doing his usual nothing. Hearing someone enter the room he looked up to find Riza smiled down at him. Walking slowly over to him she never stopped smiling her shy smile.

Whenever they were at work or around those who had a connection to the military they would act like commanding officer and subordinate, but when ever they could steal away they would have a quiet moment. In these moments they just basked in each other's presence.

Crossing the room in her slow easy strides, Riza stood behind Roy. Leaning forward she rested her head on his shoulder. Wrapping one arm around him in a sort of one-armed hug she used her free hand to stroked his hair. He closed his eyes he became aware of the faint sent of her skin and the lulling motion of her hand on the back of his head. Leaning into her embrace, he rested his cheek against her's.

**She's got a way of pleasing, I don't know why it is. But there doesn't have to be a reason anyway.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy sat at his desk staring off into space, having become bored of looking out the window he looked around to find something more interesting to occupy his time with. During his slow scan of the room his gaze fell upon Riza.

She was sitting at her desk, slightly leaning forward she filling out one file after another. Scanning one page and then filling out the requirements at the bottom she kept herself occupied. Quickly glancing at the pile of work on his desk he brought his gaze back to Riza, believing he could finish them anytime.

After a couple of minutes Riza felt someone's eyes following her movements she looked up discreetly, trying to find them out before they noticed she had. When her honey eyes locked with Roy's dark ones she smiled. Roy looked back into her honey coloured eyes and returned her smile, a small chuckle almost escaping him when he saw the happiness flooding her eyes. **She's got a smile that heals me I don't know what it is. But I have to laugh when she reveals me.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy and Riza walked in silence down a hall in Central. But when they saw their co-workers standing down an adjacent hall yelling about one of their numerous bets and the large amounts of money they owed one another Riza just had to say something. "They act as if they aren't at work, as if their 7, maybe we should get a nanny to watch over them while we are out."

Roy let out a laugh and just shook his head as the continued down the hall. He didn't want to be the one to burst her bubble, but she was their nanny. She had just turned a plain day into one to remember. **She's got a way of talking; I don't know what it is. But it lifts me up when we are walking anywhere.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy sat at his desk with his head in his hands. It had been a hard day and most of the other officers in the building had gone home by now. He had been thinking about Hughes and that always made him moody, although he didn't want to forget about his friend it was hard to deal with the emotions that were left inside.

He didn't look up when the door opened, not even when he heard footsteps echoing closer to him. But his head slowly lifted when he felt to arms wrap themselves around his neck cautiously. He looked over his shoulder to see a head of blond hair nestled in the crook of his neck. He smiled and leaned into Hawkeye's embrace. **She comes to me when I'm feeling down, inspires me without a sound, she touches me and I get turned around.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riza wiggled closer to Roy in her sleep, they had just made love and while Riza slept peacefully Roy watched over her resting body. With her everything was different, every simple act he did. To hold her hand or to even smile made a difference to her.

When he had arrived home he found dinner on the table and Riza pouring two glasses of wine. Even that simple little gesture was special to him. Everyday she would make them something to eat but that was only after he had come home and asked for it. To find dinner waiting was a surprise, a very nice surprise. **She's got a way of showing how I make her feel and I find the strength to keep on going.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawkeye walked down a hallway in Central. Sitting behind his desk Mustang watched her walk by the door going here and there to gather forms and other papers the team needed to fill out and review. As she walked by him for the fifth time dropping another armload of papers on his already crowded desk, he couldn't help but admire the way she seemed to float around the room.

Even in the heavy boats and masculine uniform she seemed to glide across the floor as if she didn't have to step down to move forward. The golden hair that she always had pinned to the back of her head glowed in the sun light that fell through the windows. As she dropped a pile of work on Havoc's desk the light fell on her, making a golden silhouette and it seemed as if she had just walked in out of one of Mustang dreams. **She's got a light around her and everywhere she goes a million dreams of love surround her. Everywhere.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy lay in bed, head resting on his arm as he stared at the ceiling. Riza lay beside him, sound asleep, while Roy played with a lose piece of her hair. He had been thinking about his past weeks with Riza, how much had changed, even in small ways.

**She comes to me when I'm feeling down,** **she touches me and I get turned around. She's got a smile that heals me, I don't know what it is.** Looking over, Roy watched Riza sleep, she was so peaceful, her golden hair framing her face in a halo, lips parted slightly with a small smile playing at them.

**She's got a way about her, I don't know what it is, but I know that I can't live without her.** Roy bent his head and placed a gentile kiss on Riza's cheek. Pulling back he smiled and curled around her, falling asleep with her in his arms and her smell in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope you enjoyed that. It has taken me almost a year to finish this, but hopefully its still good. The song is She's Got a Way by Billy Joel, if you wanted to know, and hadn't guessed. Please review it always makes a person feel good.


End file.
